1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to silencers sometimes referred to attenuators of the type interposed in ducting of ventilation systems such as the ventilating and air cleaning systems employed in coal mines. The purpose of the silencer is to reduce the acoustical energy generated from such ducting.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The silencers of the prior art have a tendency to become choked with deposited foreign matter and to become ineffective for sound attenuating purposes. The prior art silencers can be replaced in a lengthy, costly procedure but cannot be easily repaired without replacement.